1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical disc drive and a method for detecting vertical deviation on the drive.
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 1 is a schematic planar view of a disc exhibiting vertical deviation, in which an optical disc 21, travels along the perpendicular axis 11 of the rotation plane of disc 21 in an optical disc drive. Such vertical deviation can impair data reading and writing, and generate unwanted noise during operation. Vertical deviation frequently happens in poor quality discs. It is therefore desirable to provide an optical disc drive and method to detect vertical deviation on the drive to address the limitations described.